memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jadzia Dax
Jadzia Dax, born Jadzia Idaris in the year 2341 on the planet Trill, was a joined female Trill in the 24th century. She had one younger sister, Ziranne. Her mother's name was Kela Idaris. History Early life Jadzia knew from a very young age that she wanted to be joined, and worked all of her life towards that goal. To prove her value, she earned distinctions in exobiology, zoology, astrophysics, and exoarchaeology. Around this time, Jadzia briefly became engaged to marry a man called Gwyn, her first lover. Jadzia studied under Professor Richard Galen while at the Academy. She was eventually joined with the Dax symbiont in early 2367, after the death of the previous host, Curzon. Later that year, she participated in an archeological dig on the planet Pandora, where she encountered a powerful object called the Codex. Dax graduated Starfleet Academy in 2368 in the 98th percentile. Deep Space 9 2369 In 2369, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was transferred to Starbase Deep Space 9, as science officer. Several months after being posted to DS9, the Klaestrons attempted to extradite Jadzia for a murder attributed to Curzon, as they believed that joined Trills were answerable to another host's crimes. 2370 In early 2370, Jadzia was disguised as a Bajoran Vedek to infiltrate a meeting of the Chamber of Ministers of the Republic of Bajor with Kira Nerys to tell them the Cardassians were supplying the Alliance for Global Unity with weapons. Later that year Jadzia had a near-sexual encounter with Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell in her quarters aboard DS9. 2371 In the summer of 2371, Jadzia helped her friend and fellow Trill Moll Enor when Moll was on trial for endangering her symbiont. At the end of 2371, Jadzia Dax was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. 2372 In 2372, Jadzia returned to Trill when her sister Ziranne mysteriously turned up in a hospital joined to the Roa symbiont. This led Jadzia to a symbiont black market being run by Verad Kalon, an unjoined Trill who had stolen the Dax symbiont from Jadzia briefly in 2370. With the assistance of the Trill Symbiosis Commission, Jadzia found Verad and ended his operation. 2374 At the beginning of the Dominion War, Jadzia commanded the USS Defiant in a dangerous mission to destroy a Dominion sensor array in the Argolis Cluster. In 2374, she was married to Worf, son of Mogh, and inducted into the House of Martok. Later that year, Dax was attached to Project Blue Sky, a scientifically orientated war research project conducted in conjunction with the Romulans. Jadzia and Romulan Subcommander T'Rul attempted to create an enzyme that was supposed to alter the genetic profile of the Jem'Hadar, without success. Jadzia was murdered in late 2374 by Skrain Dukat, with the assistance of a Pah-wraith. The Dax symbiont survived and was eventually rejoined with Ezri Tigan. Jadzia Idaris's body was returned to Trill and buried there. Hobbies and interests Jadzia was a skilled Tongo player and won considerable amounts of money playing the game at Quark's. Unfortunately she was a less skilled wrestler and lost most of that money wrestling with Benjamin Sisko on weekends. Category:Trill Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Science officers Category:Scientists